Valentine
by Amatsu
Summary: Songfic: Valentine by The Get Up Kids. Its Valentine's Day and Reno is missing a certain someone. CloudxReno, Yaoi, incredible OOCness.


****

Valentine

****

By: Amatsu

****

Warnings: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi which is male on male. Lime/Lemon. OOC.

****

Disclaimer: Both Cloud and Reno belong to Square-Enix. As does "Valentine" by The Get Up Kids.

****

CloudxReno

Reno's POV

*****

**__**

It's words you forget to anniversary songs.

The bottle bite back

Its been awhile since I last saw him. 2 years, 3 months, 4 weeks, 5 days, and a whole lot of seconds. That's how long since I last saw him. 

Cloud.

I really missed him. 2 years ago, when he left me, he told me we couldn't be together. Said he had too many things to do. Too many people in trouble. So many people to help. So many lives to save. So little time for love. But no what? There's nothing to do anymore. He helped them. There no one else for him to save. No one cares anymore. 

**__**

Your tolerance wrong

Your good intentions count for little anymore.

But what about me? He hasn't saved me. I slipped and fell…hard. But I held on. I waited for him to come back and save me before I fell in to the darkness. I'm still waiting.

And here he is. In the middle of a cold night of February, standing right in front of me. Carrying the world on his shoulders. He hasn't aged a bit, but I had. So much that my heart hurts. He doesn't want to be here. He didn't want to see me. Why? Because when we're together, things happen. Things that he and his friends think should not happen. I don't understand. _Why can't it happen Cloud? _

Cloud shakes his head and sighs as he reaches up and grips his buster sword. "I'm sorry." He tells me, but he doesn't tell me why he's sorry. He brings out his sword and falls in to a stance. _What are you doing Cloud? I don't want to fight. I want you. I don't care what others say. I want to be with you._

****

If you're sorry, why wage war?

I'm not fully convinced that there's something wrong with this

Could another point of view, biased and untrue, tear me away from you?

"Cloud, I don't want to fight." I tell him. 

He lowers his sword, his eyes still fixed on me, but he still is silent. I wish he would say something. Anything. I missed his voice, his face, his touch, his love, his everything.

"Then I shouldn't be here." is all he says before he turns away. My heart is breaking. I can't let him leave. There's so much I want to say to him. So much I _need _to say. 

"Wait." I call before he could slip away from me. He turns back to me, and I quickly slap a smile on my face, so he doesn't see how much he has broken me. 

"Can't we just hang out for a little? We haven't seen each other in so long. You just got here, and you're already leaving." 

He doesn't respond. His face still blank. _Please say something Cloud. _

"You know I can't be here, Reno." 

He closes his eyes, shutting me out again. _Are our worlds that different, that you can't look at me anymore? Please Cloud… _

"I just wanted to talk to you again. See how you're doing on this fine Valentine's day." I don't really believe in this commercial holiday crap, I know its corny, but it must be fate that we meet again on Valentine's day. It's like I told him before: we are meant to be together.

He sighs again but opens his eyes, "I'm fine." is all he says.

He doesn't asks me, 'cause he knows how I'm doing. It painted all over my face. I'm miserable. I move closer to him, wanting nothing more than to be near him, to feel his warmth, to love him. To my surprise, he doesn't move away. My hands reach out to him and I find myself clinging desperately to him. 

"I've been miserable without you , Cloud." I tell him, hoping he won't push me away again. He doesn't, instead he return the embrace, and I'm melting.

"I'm sorry." he whispers to me. 

I feel little strings wrap and tug on my heart. How I waited for this day, to hold and be held by him. I just want this to last…even if it was for one night. Just tonight.

"Cloud…be my valentine." 

****

Will you be my valentine, if I'm a world away?

Apologies are breaking me

The constants aren't so constant anymore.

He doesn't respond, but I can feel his heart beating a little faster, as mine does the same. His fingers gently lifts my chin, and I'm faced with his gorgeous baby blue eyes. He wipes my worries away as a smile crept to his face and he leans in to brush his warm lips against my, what I imagined to be, cold lips. Y_ou have me totally confused, but I know that you need me as much as I need you, Cloud._

He takes my hand and leads me away. I easily comply. I don't care where he takes me, as long as I'm with him. But I still keep in mind this is just for tonight. A night I will never forget. Or maybe, he'll stay for more than tonight. If I could only somehow convince him.

****

For two days I wait for calls to come through. 

Tonight for me translate to yesterday to you.

With my hand in his, he leads me to what seems to be a small house in the middle of nowhere. I'm starting to shake. I don't know what could happen next, but he assures me everything will be ok just by gently squeezing my hand. 

It's warm in here. He gives me another smile, and before I know it, we're engaged in a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss, I thought I would never be able to feel again. But here I am, with the love of my life, his perfect lips on mine. His tongues flicks out and traces my bottom lips. I part my lips a bit, and he slips his tongue in. Our tongues move against each other, letting him taste me. Letting me taste him. Through the heated kiss I began to feel little dizzy. _The things you do to me Cloud…_

A warm hand slips under my shirt and run along my back. I'm tingling all over, as if my skin is going to burst in to flames just by his gentle touch. My hands cling to his arms, hoping to god, this isn't another dream. 

I must be shaking all over because he shushes me in the most comforting way. _Don't leave me Cloud_. At the same time, I began to relax and let his lips take mine again. His hands slowly caress my skin, in feather light 

touches. If this is a dream, don't wake me. 

****

You bend and you wave when you're barely away. 

I didn't even know we were moving, until I found myself lied back on a soft bed. And that's when he broke the kiss, and stare deep in to my eyes. My hand reaches up and runs through his silky blonde spikes, as he leans down to give me a short kiss.

"Cloud, I need you." I whisper against his lips, not even sure if he heard me. But he did. His hands come in between us and starts to unbutton my shirt, all while he nips at my neck, trailing his kisses along my collar bone, and over my exposed chest.

Another long moment, and we're caught up in the moment of undressing each other, desperate for the feel of skin contact. He nuzzles my aching arousal as his hands runs along my inner thigh. I'm starting to shake again and my breathing has became heavier. _Please Cloud., I need you right now. _

He kisses up along my length, swiping his tongue at the dripping tip. My hand clings to the sheet as I moan his name. It seemed like an eternity before I felt his warm slick fingers probe my entrance, preparing me for what's to come next. I squeeze my eyes shut and shudder at the sensation of his fingers. I pant and moan as I start to roll my hips, asking for more. 

And he's going to give. He slides his finger out, and part my legs further apart. Keeping a firm hold on my shaking hips, he slowly enters me. I moan out in pleasure and pain. It's been so long, that it hurts. Hurts so freaking good, that my heart is going to explode. 

"You're so beautiful." he whispers to me.

My eyes snap open and I find his face is just and inch above me. His eyes half lidded and his heavy, warm breathing coating my lips. He kisses me lovingly, before I feel him start to move. 

"Cloud…"

I whimper and wrap my legs around him and try to push him in deeper. He hisses and began to rock his hips against mine. Letting him take all of me. Letting me take all of him.

I moan with every thrust. My nails sink into his beautiful skin and he moans my name. He moves slowly and carefully in the most loving way, that I think I might cry. And I am. He kisses my tears away and plants his lips on mine.

We're both almost there. I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now, with every hard thrust and panting moans. All I know what I feel is…

Cloud moans loudly as he thrust harder and deeper in to me. He groans my name and throws his head back as his warmth spills in to me. His hand come in between us and wraps around my throbbing length, pumping it roughly, forcing me to climax with him. I squeeze my eyes shut and whisper the first thing that came to my mind,

"I love you…Cloud."

I breathed out before I came. A blur of white flashes over my eyes as I arch up from the bed and give him all of me. For a moment, I forgot to breathe and he collapsed on top of me. He holds me in his arms for a long while, both of us still trying to catch our breath. 

I open my eyes again and find him smiling at me. He brushes the sweat slicked hair out of my face, and kisses my forehead affectionately. If only this moment could last forever. He doesn't know how much I need him. So much, that I might die if he's not with me.

"Cloud…I…please…stay…"

He shushes me and kisses me once more. He holds me in his embrace and I rest my head in the crook of his neck. Trying to soak up anything of his: his smell, his touch, his warmth, his kisses, his everything. Because I know tomorrow, he will leave me again, and his everything will be gone. And who knows how long will it be until I see his loving face again. I wish he would take me with him, but he can't. And I still don't know why. 

"Shh…sleep, my valentine." 

****

I wish I could say tonight that when you bend

And wave goodbye you'd take me with you.

*****

Whoa…incredible OOCness from Reno. Oops. Oh well, I still liked it. I really couldn't decide which pairing to use for this songfic. I know not a lot of people like CloudReno. But I do! And I thought I should write one just for them, since I can never find any fanfics of them. 

I know the lemon sucked. But I was trying to keep it short and simple.

Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! And review please!


End file.
